Bananas Are Slippery
by InuKag01234
Summary: That video where that guy is trying to see if bananas are slippery but ends up busting his ass and screaming but Chat Noir and he accidentally sends it to Marinette


Marinette's phone buzzed, causing her to startle slightly.  
She had been at a particularly suspenseful part of her mystery novel, but with curiousity she set it aside.  
Tikki, who had been resting on the girls shoulder and reading along, now floated in the direction of the phone as Marinette reached to pick it up.  
'Who could it be?' She questioned as she punched in her code to unlock it.  
'It looks like a video?' Tikki pointed out. 'From Adrien?'  
Wordlessly, Marinette sat a little more forward and pressed Play.  
Slightly muffled voices started immediately, before Chat Noir's boots came into view.  
'Ok, ok,' he continued, the other voice now gone, 'experiment on. Let's get started.'  
Marinette looked on with confusion at the tiled kitchen floor, before the scene shifted as Chat settled the phone he was obviously filming from onto a table. The scene rotated, and Marinette turned her phone to compensate.  
Now, she could see a spotless, yet empty kitchen, still moving slightly as Chat adjusted the angle, muttering to himself slightly.  
'What _is_ he doing?' Marinette questioned wondrously.  
Suddenly Chat's masked face appeared in the view, staring fixedly and with determination as he carefully balanced the phone to his liking.  
'I haven't the slightest idea,' Tikki agreed.  
Once settled, Chat left it be, disappearing from the shot, before reappearing around the other side of the island bench clearly visible in the foreground of the camera.  
He stood importantly, glancing down towards his feet.  
'I have a banana peel on the ground, and I'm going to see if it's as slippery as it is in the cartoons.'  
'Oh no,' Marinette moaned. 'Chaton, no,'  
'I'm wearing the suit so that I don't accidentally hurt myself.'  
'Adrien, please,'  
'I'll admit, I'm a little scared. Thank god no one else is going to see this.'  
'Please, Adrien, don't do it,'  
Marinette knew exactly how slippery bananas could be. She had enough clumsy experience to know how slippery a lot of things could be.  
Chat glanced with a half anxious look down at his unseen feet, before taking a faux-confident step forward.  
He looked down.  
'Eeeeh, it's not so bad,' he noted, before retreating and then taking the same step again.  
This time his hands flew out forwards to stabilize himself, and a shocked look crossed his face as he caught himself.  
'Whoa, it is slippery,' he said with a half-delighted look on his face. He glanced downwards at what would have been the banana mess at his feet, and Marinette laughed.  
Chat retreated out of the mush and looked down at it, shrugging with a motion like he wanted to stick his hands in his pockets with an almost pout.  
'I thought it would be like, _really bad_ ,' he noted, moving like he was nudging a bit with his boot as Marinette giggled. 'I'm kinda disappointed.'  
He moved around to the side of the mess, still looking down at it. 'I thought it would be like-'  
Chat disappeared out of the shot as his feet almost cannoned upwards, him flailing hugely as he disappeared behind the counter, his staff spinning in a random direction.  
But the funniest part was the terrified, girly shriek that came from the general direction of the solitary foot that could be seen from the counter, and not two seconds later the voice that appeared in the background.  
'Adrien? What happened!?'  
In a split second the foot turned bare, in the next Adrien pulled his face over the counter.  
Marinette was practically rolling around on her bed with laughter watching the scene unfurl.  
'Nathalie!' He exclaimed. 'What are you doing here!?'  
'I could ask you the same thing! What's going on!? Do you have a girl in here!?' She appeared in the frame, and Adrien looked guilty.  
'No, that was me,' he unsteadily got to his feet, then reached for the phone. 'I fell over, sorry. Don't worry, I'm fine-'  
The video ended, but Marinette had to wipe the tears from her face.  
'That stupid Chaton, what the heck was he thinking!?'  
'He's lucky he didn't get caught!' Tikki said sternly. 'What was he thinking?'  
'He probably wasn't,' she replied, still trying to get control of her giggles.  
Her phone suddenly started ringing in her hands, and Adrien's face appeared as she answered it.  
His cheerful contact photo snapped into a closeup of his panicked face, and he was speaking before she could say a word.  
'PLEASE DON'T WATCH THE VIDEO PLAGG SENT IT IN REVENGE I SWEAR TO GOD PLEASE DON'T WATCH IT-'  
'Too late,' Marinette said as her laughter once again spilled forth. 'What on earth were you thinking?'  
'BANANAS ARE SLIPPERY I KNOW THAT NOW I'M SO SORRY.'  
'Don't, don't be sorry,' she managed, 'it's cute,'  
'IT'S EMBARRASSING. YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE!'  
'Don't worry, I'm not, not exactly going to show it to anyone else!' She laughed, snorting embarrassingly in an effort to breath. 'Oh god, you just _disappeared_ ,'  
Adrien was flushing spectacularly, almost trying to hide his phone from his face in shame, but could not quite drag his eyes away from her joyful face.  
Sheepishly, he grinned back. 'I almost died when Nathalie opened the door,'  
Marinette was lost. 'She thought you had a _girl in there,_ '  
Soon he was laughing along with her, and Plagg appeared over his shoulder. 'That was the most girly shriek I've heard since my last female Chat Noir.' Plagg pointed out with a grin. 'I thought you'd appreciate the laugh, Marinette.'  
'I do,' she snorted, 'I do, oh help,'  
'They were really slippery!' He laughed.  
'And your baton, just, _whoosh_!' She gestured its graceful arc out of the frame, still laughing. 'What am I going to do with you?'  
'Love me, feed me, give me scratches,' he smiled at her.  
'Of course, Chaton. Should I bring cookies to patrol tonight?' She smiled back.  
'Always.' He grinned. 'Love you, Buginette, see you tonight.'  
'Love you too, Chaton. I should get cooking then.' She winked at him, and she swore she could see him melt.  
Marinette ended the call to him making kissy faces at her, but not before she snagged a screenshot for his new contact picture.


End file.
